Pompier & Urgentiste !
by Lio-CJanton
Summary: John est Urgentiste, Randy est Pompier, ils sont en couple et ne se vois que quelque minutes par journée. Alors quand ils arrivent à se retrouver, les murs d'une réserve de l'hôpital sont temoins de biens des choses.


Salut à tous, alors voilà un nouvel OS que j'ai fais il y à longtemps ! J'ai décidé de le publier.

Je tiens à préciser que c'est un Rated M, donc qui met en scène deux hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, au revoir, au sinon bonne lecture !

NoName le voilà !

Resumer : Un couple séparé par deux métiers différent, l'un est urgentiste l'autre est pompier. Ils se voient à longueur de journée à cause des nombreux allés - retour des pompiers, dans le monde des urgentistes. Peuvent - il savoir au moins 10 minutes eux seuls, dans une simple réserve, de quoi les murs seront - ils témoins ?

* * *

><p>La journée était longue et les amoureux c'était vue déjà une bonne dizaine de fois, toujours à ce parler et à s'embrasser à chaque petite minutes qu'ils le pouvaient.<p>

Encore une fois l'équipe de Randy se voyait appelée sur une intervention, un accident assez important. Le trafic difficile tout au long de la route pour aller au lieu de l'incident. Gyrophare enclenché, double ton entonné, il en avait amassé des accidents mais pas au tant en une seule journée.

Le blessé pris en charge et surveillé dans l'ambulance, Randy lança une première annonce de leur arriver, comme par hasard ce fut John qui y répondit.

- Véhicule de secours 12 en approche des urgences, en bords un homme blessé au niveau du crâne plaie ouvert hémorragie arrêtée, fracture ouverte du tibia, déplacement nasal et immobilisation total de tout le dos, pré paralysie du côté gauche, demande réservation d'un bloc et d'un chirurgien d'urgence.

- Bien reçut, bloc et personnels prêt à votre arriver entrée principale, dit John.

La conversation se stoppa. Dylan le meilleur ami de Randy pompier lui aussi assit à ces coté le regardait.

- C'était John ? Demanda Dylan.

- Oui, il était à la réception des appels durant ces quelques heures, aucunes interventions à voir depuis la dernière que l'autre équipe a amenée.

- Hâte de le voir ?

- Oh que oui !

- Ahah !

Le trajet continua, aussi doucement que Randy le pouvait il dépassait rarement les 70 Km/h à cause des blessure de la personne à leur bord. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôpital, stabilisé, l'homme fut sortis du VSAV Dylan, Randy et Ethan, trottait en emmenant le brancard. Tout en annonçant le diagnostique, Randy qui était un plus grader avait cette tâche, son sérieux était remarquable, son visage fermé et sans émotions, aucune peine rien, on aurait dit que la gravité des choses ne l'atteignait plus, avoir au bout de ses mains un lit ou un homme gisait presque sans connaissance ne lui faisait plus rien.

Courant presque à côté du brancard il énonçait le diagnostic une nouvelle fois.

- Homme, environs la vingtaine, arrive d'un accident de moto, a fait une chute importante, qui à causer de gros dégât cérébrale, qui nécessite surement des points de suture, paralysie du côté gauche, immobilisation de la colonne vertébrale, déplacement nasale, et fracture ouverte du tibia, aucune allergie, déjà opérer il montre les signes d'une plaque qui aurait céder au niveau de la mâchoire, expliquais professionnellement Randy.

- Bon on l'envoie au bloc 3, l'équipe de chirurgie est prête.

Le relais fut pris par les urgentistes, dont John qui emmenait son 15eme brancard au bloc. Il se sentait lassé de la routine, et commençait à ne plus avoir peur du verdict des fins d'opération. Il avait vue revenir 5 personnes les pieds devants, pâle. Ce froid il allait s'en rappeler. Que ce soit jeune ou âgé, il en avait vue défiler des vies qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver ou même mort avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

Quand le brancard fut placer, il fut charge d'intuber le blesser en cas de déficience respiratoire. Quand le tube fut placer il put sortis du bloc, il pris l'ascenseur pour redescendre mais tomba nez à nez avec son chéri, les deux homme seuls dans le couloir se regardait avec envie, alors John ressortis et partis attirer son homme dans un dépôt inutilisée dont il avait les clés. Ils portaient tous les deux des uniformes différent, Randy portait l'uniforme noir des pompier, assez moulant, John lui portait la tenus blanche des médecins urgentistes, pas si large non plus.

Durant cette journée ils n'avaient pas eu la chance d'avoir un contact de plus de 2 ou 3 min, les deux amants ayant tous deux des obligations différentes.

Avide, John se jeta sur les lèvres de son homme, l'embrassant avec envie, son baisé tendre et si désiré depuis des heures se transforma doucement en un baisé langoureux, leurs langues partaient retrouver leur jumelles, pour la caresser avec envie et amour. Randy consumé par le brasier hardant que procurait la proximité de son copain, ne put s'empêcher de passer ses mains sous le t-shirt blanc de son homme, caressant sa peau douce et brûlante, il n'allait pas tenir. John laissait ses mains fuirent dans le bas du dos de son amant, descendant plus bas, et encore plus bas pour les poser sur ses fesse et le pressé contre lui, faisant rencontrer leur envies naissantes. Randy quitta la bouche de son homme, haletant et dit :

- J'ai mon équipe dehors.

John reprit les lèvres de son homme avant de rétorquer :

- J'ai mon service juste en dessous et franchement ils se passeront de nous pendant 10 petites minutes, dit collant son homme encore un peu plus à lui.

- 10 minutes ? Tu es bien sûr de toi !

- Je ne vante pas mes qualités, je t'informe seulement du niveau de compétition.

- Je ne suis pas de garde ce soir, j'aurais donc mon droit de revanche !

- Tu l'auras, chattons, mais pour l'instant tu laisses faire le doc, dit John déboutonnant le pantalon de travail de son amant.

- Le doc ? Tu es urgentiste patate !

- Peu importe je prends aussi bien la température, ria John.

- Tu es grotesque !

- C'est ton uniforme qui me trouble !

- Mais pourtant c'est toi qui ne veux pas que je l'enlève !

L'urgentiste embrassa les lèvres de son homme, puis sa mâchoire, remontant en suite pour embrasser une nouvelle fois les lèvres fines et douce de son amant. Il remonta ses mains, placées précédemment sur les fesses du pompier pour les passer en dessous sur t-shirt noir, et caresser les reins de son chéri. Celui soupira quand John lâcha ses lèvres, balançant la tête en arrière, comme pour lui offrir son cou, le jeune Pompier remonta sa main sur la nuque de son vis-à-vis, l'amenant à lui, sentant la douce caresse de sa bouche sur la peau de son cou, en plus de ses mains sur son dos, puis sur son torse. N'y pouvant plus, John céda, il enleva ses mains de sous le t-shirt de son conjoint et lui fit lever les bras, là il attrapa les pans du vêtement et le remonta pour que Randy l'enlève. Il resta un moment interdit devant se torse puissant, Dieu que son copain était beau. Randy le regardait comme si il était la huitième merveille du monde, avant de l'inciter lui aussi à enlever son t-shirt, alors devant les yeux ébahit du soldat du feux, John retira son t-shirt.

Sa carrure n'était pas celle d'un médecin, non elle n'avait rien à voir, son torse bombé et musclé n'avait pas lieu d'être sur un urgentiste, mais celui-ci c'était bien l'exception. Randy, posa ses mains sur les pectoraux de son homme avant d'approcher son visage du sien reprenant ses lèvres.

S'arrêtant un instant John embrassa la joue de son homme avant de lui susurré à l'oreille :

- Tourne-toi …

Randy fiévreux, s'exécuta et il senti les lèvres de son hommes se poser sur son dos, les mains de ce dernier se rapprocher de son pantalon, enfin il finit par le déboutonner, Randy souffla de bien être, de se sentir moins oppresser, même si il savait que par tous les moyens son pantalon allait rester sur lui, son homme avait une passion pour se vêtement noir, moulant. Il senti les doigts de son hommes passer dans l'élastique de son boxer, puis John le descendit doucement pour ne dévoiler que ces fesses. Enfin il libera la virilité de son pompier, le faisant gémir d'envie et de bien-être, et comme Randy l'avait prédit, son pantalon resta sur lui, bloqué par ses cuisse musclées.

John baissa légèrement le pantalon de son uniforme, se rapprochant de Randy le faisant souffler d'impatience, distrayant ses pensées en appliquant de douces caresses sur son membre, il vint en lui doucement, en sentant Randy se crispé il accentua ses allées et venus sur lui, et embrassa sa nuque.

Randy était en transe sentant son homme partout sur lui, en lui, il allait craquer. John se rapprocha de l'oreille du jeune Orton, soufflant innocemment dessus, le souffle chaud de John fit frissonner Randy, en plus de ce qu'il lui dit en chuchotant :

- Que ça prenne, 10 minutes où une heure, je ferai tout pour qu'à toute les fois ça ait le même goût que la première.

Randy sourit au romantisme de son homme, et pencha sa tête en arrière pour la placer au côté de celle de l'homme de sa vie, John souri de plus belle, attrapant les lèvres de son homme avant de débuté de doux et lent vas et viens en lui, caressant sa peau de ses mains, et embrassant ses lèvres. Mordant celle-ci tendrement, avant de descendre dans son cou, puis sur sa nuque quand son homme laissa tomber sa tête en avant, collant son front contre le mur.

Les gémissements de Randy le rendait fou, tellement heureux de donner autant de plaisir à son homme, il accéléra doucement, ajustant ses mouvements sur son membre à celui de ses hanches. Randy était perdu, envoyer dans les étoiles, perché dans une galaxie sans nom, ses yeux fermé il s'enivrait du contact du corps de son ange avec le sien, il se mordait la lèvre pour réprimandé des cris légers et des râles empli de plaisir.

N'y tenant plus, Randy soufflait et gémissait plus fort, entraînant la voix de son homme qui vint accentuer sa voix rauque de plaisir.

Enfin, ils attinrent leur apogée, criant d'un plaisir fulgurant. John caressa les cheveux à peine humide de son homme, ses petites pates descendant mourir au commencement de sa nuque, embrassant le dos de son homme il se retira doucement mais entoura la taille de son amour, qui avait les yeux fermé et le visage baissé, souriant. Randy se retourna, et John cru mourir tant il était mignon, son air fatigué et son sourire béat. Cependant il chercha au tour de lui et tomba sur des emballages de serviettes neuves. Il en ouvrit deux déchirant sans délicatesse le papier plastique, puis il en tendit une à Randy, qui s'essuya et qui passa distinctement la serviette pour effacer toute trace. Alors qu'il entendait son homme :

- Après ils se plaignent qu'il n'y est rien, normal tout est là, râla John.

- Ne Pense pas à ça maintenant, viens plutôt là, dit le plus jeune en reboutonnant son pantalon.

John sourit devant la bouille de son hommes, cette bouille si mignonne qu'il avait après l'amour, souriant mais fatigué, qu'elle beauté, il remit son pantalon en place avant de se collé à son homme qui avait plaqué son dos contre le mur. Ils étaient brûlant tous les deux.

- La seule chose que j'ai envie de faire maintenant c'est m'endormir à tes côtés, dit John.

- Ce soir on pourras s'effondrer l'un contre l'autre bébé.

- J'ai hâte, retrouver à la fois mon lit et mon ange, sourit le plus âgé.

[bip bip]

- Ah, Dylan ne peux pas se passer de moi, à moins qu'Ethan n'est pris le relais, dit Randy.

- Je suis en train de me demander si je ne devrais pas devenir jaloux de tes coéquipiers, dit John en tendant le t-shirt à son homme.

- Pourquoi tu le devrais ?

- Ils passent plus de temps avec mon homme que ce que je n'en passe, moi, se plaignit John.

- Met toi dans les pompiers, et on sera ensemble même dans le VSAV.

- Même pas en rêve !

- Et puis tu pourrais profiter de mon uniforme même dans les vestiaires, sourit Randy.

- Tu toucherais un autre pompier, alors que tu as la chance de toucher un Urgentiste qualifié ?

- La modestie porte ton nom n'est-ce pas ?

Dans un rire de la part de John ils finirent par se rhabiller, souriant de mille feux. Cependant ils sortirent un par un de la réserve, même si il n'y avait personne ils n'étaient jamais trop prudent, un âme sensible aurait pu être choquée. John tenait la main de Randy et ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie pour regagner le VSAV ou Dylan et Ethan attendait Randy.

Les deux hommes pouffèrent en voyant le collègue arrivé, fatigué et les cheveux en bataille. Il gardèrent le silence jusqu'à ce que Randy n'embrasse John langoureusement, là Dylan s'approcha d'eux et tira Randy par les cheveux.

- Bon on à une intervention ! Râla Dylan.

- Ouais ta foutu quoi on t'attendait ! Renchéris Ethan.

Randy leva les yeux au ciel penchant son regard vers son homme qui lui souriait, leur regard en disait tant, beaucoup trop même. Et à travers l'éclat de leurs yeux, les plans de leur soirée se lisait. Randy souri à son homme avant de rentré dans le véhicule au volant, John se rapprocha et se mit à la fenêtre.

- Garde le silence, souri John.

- Il me tarde de voir ce que tu pourras faire ce soir !

- Va sauver des vies, on verra tout ça en temps et en heures ! Gourmand va !

- Bon les tourtereaux, on le laisse crever ou sa s'passe comment ?! Dirent Dylan et Ethan.

Un baisé d'encouragement et Randy parti laissant son homme rêveur, à quand la prochaine urgence ?


End file.
